


Kill It!

by Rumpabumbum



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, spider killing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 20:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11928780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumpabumbum/pseuds/Rumpabumbum
Summary: A fic I wrote some time ago to go with the picture my good friend Polar Biscuit drew.





	Kill It!

 

Sansa was ready for her Tuesday night ritual: watching Desperate Housewives of Westeros in her pajamas with Margaery and a bag of chips.

               Having already set out a bag of chips and knowing that Margaery would be out as soon as she finished cleaning off her make-up, all that was left was for Sansa to find the remote. It wasn’t on its usual spot on the TV stand, nor was it stuck between the couch cushion. Sansa looked all over the living room. She tossed each pillow, a couple accidentally hitting Lady. Only after she tore apart the couch did she see it sitting in the corner.

               “Arya,” she muttered to herself. She should have known her sister would leave the remote in the most random place.

               She bent down to grab the remote. Just as her fingers brushed the top button, something on the remote moved. Sansa jumped backward, heart thumping in terror. Now that she was a safe distance away, her brain was able to comprehend that the moving thing was a spider. She ran back to the safety of the couch. The clock on the cable box said the show would start in five minutes. She had to do something if she wanted to see how Selyse would react to the news that Stannis wanted to bring his mistress into their bedroom.

               “Lady. Get it girl. Kill the buggy,” Sansa commanded her brave giant dog.

               Obedient as always, Lady got up, stretched and approached the remote at her own leisurely pace. The night was saved when Lady bent down to eat the tiny abomination absconding Sansa’s television time…or not. Lady took one sniff of the remote and walked away. It was enough to frighten the spider. The bug scurried up the wall.

               Sansa’s eyes followed it up to its web. She screamed as she saw a second, larger spider halfway up the wall.

               “Margaery!!!!! MARGE!!!!!! MARGAERY!!!!” she screamed. She scrambled to Lady’s spot and grabbed one of the pillows she had thrown. It would serve as protection when the spiders attacked.

               Margaery popped out of the hallway breathless. “What’s wrong Sansa?”

               Sansa pointed to the wall. “Sp-Spider.”

               “Really Sans? You’re scared of- holy crap that’s a big bug,” Margaery flinched away from the wall.

               “Kill it Margaery!” Sansa hugged the pillow against her face.

               “Me? You found them, you kill them!”

               “But Margaery they’re spiders! You know I can’t stand spiders!” Sansa begged.

               “But-” Margaery started, but stopped as tears welled in Sansa’s eyes. Oh gods, not tears. She hated seeing Sansa cry. “Okay.”

               Margaery went to the kitchen to grab an outdated fashion magazine. “They’re just bugs. Tiny, harmless bugs,” she whispered to herself.

               She rolled up the magazine and marched in. Sansa was still trembling on the couch. Margaery slowly approached the wall. One spider had come down to the floor. Margaery stepped on it with her slipper, immediately regretting that decision because now she’d have spider guts on her favorite pair of slippers.

               “Got one,” she called to Sansa. Of course it was the little one.

               She looked up and gulped. The big one was crawling over the wall, making its web. She tightened the magazine in her hand. Despite having already murdered one her arms were shaking. She took a deep breath and raised her arm , but froze as it moved. It was faster than she thought it would be.

               “Just kill it already!” Sansa cried.

               “Stay there, Sansa…” Margaery’s voice shook as much as her arm. With one last breath she shut her eyes and swung. The magazine splatted against the wall. Margaery opened her eyes and moved the magazine back.

               She missed. And now she had no idea where it went.

               “Do you see it Sansa?” Margaery asked with a note of fear.

               Sansa peeked over the top of the pillow and screamed. “It’s on your arm!! Gods it’s touching you Margaery!!”

               Margaery’s screamed and slapped at her arm. The insect flew to the ground. Margaery stomped her foot on it over and over until she was sure it was dead.

               Once the job was finished she bent over, panting slightly, and grabbed the remote. Sansa still hid behind her pillow.

               “It’s okay, Sansa. It’s done.”

               Sansa lowered the pillow. “You killed it?”

               Margaery nodded. She handed Sansa the remote. “I believe we have a show to watch.”

               Sansa took it and pulled Margaery into her lap. “I don’t know what I would do without you.”

               “You’d call Arya,” Margaery stroked Sansa’s hair.

               “No. Arya would’ve stuck it in my hair.”

               “Now that’s just cruel.”


End file.
